All I Ever Wanted
by Charmedfan90
Summary: Piper Halliwell never thought she would have to raise her daughter without a father...will the return of a past love come back to help her....or will someone come back to what he left behind? Set in the time of Morality Bites in the future
1. Chapter 1

Piper Halliwell sighed as she tucked a strand of haphazardness hair behind her ear. "Mel!" she called out, "Sweetie, are you ready for school?" her tiny little daughter flew down the stairs.

"Hi Mommy!" she said with a huge grin. Instantly Piper's stress levels went down, and was replaced by a slight twinge of nostalgia. She looked so much like Leo, but she knew that they could never be together. Not ever again; especially now. He was up doing is whitelighter thing, and not even seeing their daughter anymore. "Have you seen my purple pen?" she asked.

"No sweetie, I haven't," Piper sighed, knowing she was going to hear it from her daughter.

"You promised that you would find it," she said with a pout on her face. "Its my favorite pen!" she sighed.

"I will find it sweetie.." Suddenly her plastic bowl shot to the other side of the kitchen. "Melinda Penelope Halliwell!" Piper reprimanded, "you know what happens when you use magic," Piper sighed. The middle Halliwell sister walked back over towards the bowl. "Why did you have to have your aunt's power?" she muttered, cleaning up the mess. Speaking of the oldest Halliwell sister, she came into the room, flipping her long black hair behind her back. "Prue!" Piper exclaimed.

"Hey sweetie-," Prue breathed, grabbing a mug to get some coffee.

"Please help me with your niece," Piper murmured. Prue stopped her pace, and turned to her niece. Melinda looked at her aunt, and she hugged her.

"Melinda, are you behaving for Mommy?" she asked, and she nodded her head.

"Prue you know that never works," Piper sighed, pressing a couple fingers to her temples. The eldest Halliwell frowned when she felt her phone vibrate. "You know ever since you became the Head of Bucklands..." Prue nodded her head, and walked out of the room. At this point, Piper once again wished she could freeze her sisters.

The youngest Halliwell sister came into the kitchen with a yawn. "Morning," She smiled at her niece, and ruffled her hair lightly. "Hey kiddo," she said.

"Phoebe..." Piper sighed, "can you please take Mel to school today?"

"Of course sweetie," Phoebe said, grabbing her keys. "Come on Mel," she said, offering her hand out to her little niece. Melinda grabbed onto her aunt's hand and waved to Piper. Piper then started to clean up the kitchen, when she felt a hand restrain hers.

"Piper...go get ready for work, I can do the dishes," Prue said, finally off that phone of hers.

"Thank you," Piper sighed. "I'll be home later," she said with a heaving sigh. As Piper walked away, Prue felt a presence in the room.

She turned around and dropped the dish she had on the floor. It shattered, and she whipped her wrist out, and he was thrown into the air. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Prue growled.

"Prue-," Leo Wyatt started.

"You don't show your face for three years, leaving Piper alone with Melinda!" Prue growled. He tried orbing out but her face scrunched up, leaving him in a telekinetic bubble.

"I had no choice," Leo wheezed as she applied more pressure. "It was my destiny to be an Elder,"

"Screw that destiny!" Prue snapped. "We have cut ourselves off from the Elders. Especially after they wanted to take Melinda away,"

"Prue-,"

"Get out of here Leo, or I will banish you from this house," Prue growled.

"It is going to happen Prue-," Leo said with a frown.

"What's going to happen?" she snapped at him.

"What Phoebe saw...when you three went to the future..." She shook her head angrily, and let him out of the bubble.

"Get out of my house, or I will throw you out," she stated, more than willing to let out her fury. He orbed away, and Prue went to grab a broom and dustpan. She swept up the mess, and finished off the dishes. As soon as she made sure that Piper was out of the house, she dialed Phoebe's cell.

"Just dropped Mel off Prue," Phoebe said in a chipper voice. "Did you need something else before I head to the Bay Mirror?" she asked.

"Leo orbed in," Prue stated point blank.

"What!?" Phoebe asked. "Piper wasn't there was she?"

"No, she went to work," she said, tucking some hair behind her ear. "He warned that the future we went to four years ago...he said it was going to happen,"

"No..no..." Phoebe whispered.

"Phoebe...it isn't going to happen," Prue tried to assure her youngest sister. "We have followed all the damn rules,"

"Ok..." she whispered. "What do we tell Piper?"

"We don't tell Piper anything," Prue reprimanded. "She is finally moving on with her life, she doesn't need him back in it,"

"Ok..." Prue replied. "You are going to be fine Phoebs...don't worry," Phoebe hung up, and Prue let out a sigh before heading for her car.

**P3**

Piper let out a sigh, as she found herself restocking her club alone once again. She needed help desperately; ever since she had to let go her bartender, she had to practically do everything. She heard a knocking, and she groaned. Maybe someone had finally someone had seen her help wanted ad, and that finally managed to bring a small smile on her face. She went to the door, and let out a gasp when she had opened up the door.

"Um...hey," Dan Gordon was on the other side of the door. He looked at Piper; she still looked beautiful after all these years.

"Dan...hi..." she stammered, "I..."

"Yeah..well...i needed to come back. Jenny and her parents are coming back to live in San Francisco...permanently," Plus, in the back of his mind he wanted to see Piper; even if she was still with Leo.

"Thats great...how is Jenny doing?" Piper asked, opening the door wider to let him in. Dan smiled, even being uncomfortable, she was still more worried about his feelings and such.

"She is doing better..she still mentions you every once in a while," he admitted. Piper smiled sadly, and absently rubbed where her ring used to be at. He looked down at her hand and saw there was no ring. "How are you doing?" he asked as she let him into P3.

"I'm...I am not sure," she said. "So you thought you would just check up on me huh?" she asked with a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah...saw you needed some help..I don't know why people haven't been flooding in to help you out," he mentioned.

"I don't know either," Piper admitted.

"If you need the help..." Dan started to offer.

"You would want to work here?" she asked incredulously. He laughed, and nodded his head. P3 was still at the top of the list of the hottest clubs in the state.

"Well yeah..." he said with a grin.

"I definitely need the help," she said with a surprised laugh. "Are you sure you want to work for one of your ex-girlfriend?" that sombered him up a little.

"Yeah..." he said.

"Well you are hired," Piper said. Maybe her day would get a little better now...


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe Halliwell shakily got out of her car, not wanting to be at work. She tucked a strand of her shoulder length brown hair back. She felt someone following her as she approached the elevator, "Phoebe wait up," she turned around, "hey are you ok?" Jason Dean asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She just wanted to break down and have him hold her, but she knew she had to do her job. "Phoebe," her boyfriend said once again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, shaking her head lightly. The next thing she knew, she was sitting in Jason's car. "Jason...what's going-,"

"We are taking a personal day," he whispered, "it looks like you need one," he placed a hand on her knee, as he pulled his car into reverse. "So what's going on?" he asked, squeezing her knee gently. She had been more open with him lately, maybe it was ok to talk about certain things, she thought.

"Piper had another rough night...ever since Leo left her, she hasn't been doing well," Phoebe sighed, "and she is trying so hard to be there for Mel..." she whispered. "I wish I could do more for them,"

"Phoebs...." she heard Jason murmur as they turned to his apartment complex. "I was talking to Prue a while ago...she was of course worried about Piper like you are, but she is also worried about you," Prue talked with one of her boyfriends? That was so unlike her. "She was saying how you have been taking on a heavy workload at home, and at the Bay Mirror,"

"Jason...it isn't anything-," she started, but he silenced her, placing his lips gently on top of hers. She tried to say something, but he refused to let her talk, pressing his lips against hers still.

"You going to let me finish now?" he murmured against her lips. She murmured an affirmative against his lips. "Good," he whispered. "You are doing the best you can," he whispered, "You need to take some time for yourself," he whispered again. "I know your sisters and your niece are important to you, but you need to think of taking care of yourself ok?"

"Jason..." she started, with a sigh. He kissed her once again on the lips, silencing her once more.

"I didn't say forget about them," he murmured against her lips. "Just to work on looking for yourself a little more often," She thought that was fair, and she nodded her head. "Good," he said, catching her lips one more time with his. "Come on, how about we go inside...and we can order some take-out?" he offered with a smile.

"Ok..." she whispered with a smile.

**P3**

"Hey, can you grab another bottle of tonic?" Piper called out over shoulder. Dan grabbed another bottle from storage, and handed it to her. "Its easier with someone else here," she said, tucking a couple strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad that I can be some help," Dan said to her. Before she could say anything, her cellphone started to buzz.

"Sorry one second Dan," she went to her cellphone, and answered with a quick, "Hello, of course I will be there in a couple minutes," she sighed, hanging up the phone. "Hey Dan, I have to go pick up my daughter...she isn't feeling well," she sighed.

"Is she alright?" Dan asked. She turned around, and saw him drying a couple bar glasses.

"The nurse said that Mel wasn't feeling good," Piper sighed, "I can't believe this, why didn't I notice she was sick?"

"Its ok Piper," Dan said, surprised by her sudden nervousness. "I can lock up here," he said, "go get her," Piper smiled at her new bartender, and strapped her purse on her shoulder.

"Alright...thank you Dan," Piper murmured, "you can come drop off the keys at the house afterwards if you want," she said tossing her hair off her shoulder.

"I'll do that," he said, with a smile. "Go ahead and go grab your daughter," he murmured, putting away one the beer glasses. Piper smiled as she walked out the door, and towards her car. The middle Halliwell wondered what was happening to her. She had always felt a little weird since Leo had left her.

As Piper arrived at the school, she started to wonder what was going on with her daughter. She strapped her purse over her shoulder, and felt something evil near. She flexed her fingers instinctively, ready to freeze or explode whoever was near. She turned around and froze the area. "Cole..." Piper growled, wondering what the hell he was doing here. She quickly unfroze him, and folded her arms across her chest. She always knew that she should have gone after Cole when Phoebe told her that she didn't vanquish him. "What do you want Belthazar?" she growled dangerously.

"What happened to Cole?" she flicked her wrist and an explosion hit his chest. He slammed into the wall, and he groaned. "Alright...I'll get to the point," he stood up, and brushed his clothes off. "The Source...is proposing something-,"

"Why the hell would we agree to do something like that?" Piper snapped at him.

"Let me finish would you?" Cole snapped, "The mortals are going to be finding about about all of us...and they aren't going to be just hunting us demons...they are going to be after anything on the side of light,"

"And why again should we believe you?" Piper asked.

"Well I was going to ask to see if you can have Phoebe just get a premoni-," Cole started out weakly, but Piper was at him in a second. She let out a punch across his jaw, actually sending him a couple steps back.

She shook her wrist a couple times; Phoebe had taught her that right hook very well. "You stay away from my sister-, scratch that, me and my family," she growled.

"Piper, you were always the smarter sister of the family...you know I am right about this," Cole growled.

"Wait..you are the one that got someone to call me to pick up my daughter," Piper muttered angrily. She dug in her purse, and felt the potion she had always kept on her. The potion to vanquish Cole; just in case he ever was stupid enough to show his face in front of any of the Halliwells ever again. She turned around angrily, and made sure she was ready to turn around and through the potion at him. "You are an evil bastard,"

"I'm not-," she turned around and threw the potion at him. He managed to throw an energy ball exploding the potion, "Evil. I could have not warned you at all. You know how to reach me if you want to save magic," he said, shimmering away. Piper growled, and ran an agitated hand through her hair. As much as she hated to call Prue, she needed to. It was about Cole, and they were going to need the Power of Three to Vanquish him. First, she needed to pick up her daughter. She walked into the attendance office and dropped her phone on the floor.

Leo Wyatt turned around and looked at Piper in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Excuse me," Piper snarled back, "I thought you wanted nothing to do with our daughter now," she snapped tossing her long dark locks off her shoulder.

"Piper...can we please not-,"

"Fine, whatever Leo. I'm just going to pick up Mel," she said, going to the desk.

"Piper....we need to talk-," Leo tried to grab a hold of his ex-wife's arm.

"Last time we 'talked' Leo, it ended up with me kicking you out of the house," she snapped at him. "Now what do you want? Its not like you ever shown an interest in Mel's life,"

"Piper," he said to her, a wounded tone entering his voice. "Look, I tried to talk to Prue-," he started, and his ex-wife just stared at him.

"Just what I need, Cole contacting me, and now you," Piper growled. "Stay away from me Leo; you made your choice when you left me and your daughter for the Elders," she brushed past him, and walked into the attendance office. "I'm here to pick up my daughter, Melinda Halliwell,"

"Ok, Miss Halliwell she will be here in a few minutes ok?" Piper nodded her head, and sat down in a chair.

**Jason Dean's Apartment**

Jason Dean smiled as he looked at his sleeping girlfriend. He brushed a couple fingers against her bare skin on her shoulder. She sighed softly, and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. Her brown eyes opened, and she smiled sleepily at him. "What are you staring at?" she questioned.

"My beautiful girlfriend," he murmured. She blushed slightly, and felt his hands reach for hers. "Phoebe...have you thought about what I asked a while ago?" he questioned, almost hesitantly.

"About...me moving in with you?" she questioned.

"Phoebe...we have been dating for two years...I just want to bring us to the next level..." he murmured, gently brushing her cheek with his hand. "I have been trying to be understanding; I know that you don't want to move away from your family...especially since Leo left Piper..."

Phoebe wasn't sure how her sisters would react to her moving out; after all it is a huge thing. She wanted to be sure that Jason accepted her for her, being a witch and all. "I do not know if you can handle living with me," she whispered.

"Phoebe...if you aren't ready-," he started, not wanting to push her into something she wasn't ready for.

"Jason...I...just don't want to get hurt," she admitted softly. This was the first time she had been this open about her feelings when it came this close to telling her secret.

"Phoebe...I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered, kissing her softly on the lips. "I promise," he murmured. "I thought that buying the paper was the best thing I did for the longest time was buying the Bay Mirror...but meeting you...has changed that," she felt tears entering her eyes. "I love you," he whispered, placing a kiss on her lips. "Don't cry," he whispered, brushing her tears away with a couple of fingers.

She pressed her lips against his, and felt his arms draw her closer. "Jason...are you sure you want me to move in?" she asked, after pulling away slightly. He grinned, and nodded his head. He moved over slightly, and reached into this night stand. He pulled out a key, and flashed it to her.

"Yeah, I want you to move in," he assured her. He had on the biggest grin that Phoebe had ever seen on him. Knowing that she had made him that happy, made her grin back as well. She was glad; this was the first time since Cole. She gingerly took the key from his fingers, and nuzzled her head into his neck. "Do you want me to go with you when you tell your sisters about you moving in?"

"I'm not sure," she whispered, and felt his hand go through her lightly tussled hair.

"Well we don't have to rush if you don't want to," he murmured, "just knowing you are moving in is good enough for now," He bent down and captured her lips once again. "You know...we don't have to move in here...we can-,"

"Jason...I'll go wherever you want to go, but...I don't want to move too far away from my sisters," he nodded in understanding. She pulled away, and pulled on one of Jason's huge bathrobes. He got up as well, putting on a bathrobe. She went to her purse, and pulled out her cellphone. She had six missed calls on it. Her sisters had all called her; what was going on? She was about to dial her voice mail when she gasped, suddenly taken with a premonition. _She saw her sisters at home with Mel, and the demon Belthazor shimmered in._ She gasped again, dropping her phone.

"Phoebe..." Jason said, walking over to her, "what's wrong?" he questioned.

"I...I need to-," she knew that she needed to calm down, but she couldn't. Cole couldn't be back; not when she was finally happy...

_Wanted to write more, but I am tired and it is time for me to go to bed...anyways hoped you enjoyed the chapter :D_


	3. Chapter 3

"Phoebe..." Jason whispered, placing his hands on her shoulders. She shivered, not believing how much this was affecting her. She felt his hands turn her around, and she kept her eyes glued down to the floor. As she tried to remember her premonition, she felt Jason's hand touch her cheek. He brought her gaze up to his. "Hey," he whispered, embracing her against his harder body.

"I'm ok," she whispered, trying to calm herself down.

"Phoebe...it will be ok..." he murmured, "You know that you can talk to me right?"

"I know...I'm just not feeling well," she wanted to talk to him. She leaned closer into him, and he rubbed her back with his hands. Jason didn't say anything, he just held her. He sensed that she was just needing comfort, and he was more than willing to give it to her.

"So...I was thinking...maybe you should just crash here tonight...I can make us some food...and you can relax..." he said, kissing her forehead. "Maybe watch a movie..."

"That sounds so great," she whispered. "Can we drop by my house really quick though?" he nodded his head, and nuzzled her neck.

"Yeah...but I think we can hold off on that for a bit," Phoebe smiled, "How about you try and get some of your advice column? I am going to go to the office, and grab some more things. Do you need anything from work?" he asked, heading towards his pile of clothes.

She went up to him, and then placed her lips on top of his, "Just come back soon," she whispered.

"Don't you worry," he mumbled against her lips, "it will be like I didn't even leave," he promised. He put on his clothes, and walked out of the door. Phoebe looked towards the luxurious looking shower, and frowned. Maybe she should call her sisters, and explain what she saw in her premonition; as choppy as it was. She walked over to her cell phone, and picked it up. As started to stand, she suddenly felt a presence of evil coming near. She shivered, and adjusted her bathrobe, to cover more skin. Why don't I have an active power yet, she groused silently. She turned around just as Cole shimmered into the room.

He put his hands up in surrender, "Phoebe...I just want to talk..." he said calmly.

"Save it Cole," Phoebe growled, "I thought I was clear when you murdered that innocent," she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Phoebe...you never let me explain," a wounded look was plastered onto his face, "my Dads-," he started, trying to explain what had happened years ago.

"I don't want to hear your explanation Cole," she whispered, "I just want you to leave," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Phoebe, just hear me out," he pleaded.

"Cole...I said no!" she shouted throwing a hand in his direction. A small jolt of lightening exploded from her palm and hit him full on the chest. He groaned as he slammed into the wall. Her eyes widened; she had premonitions and she could levitate. Since when could she throw lightening? She looked at her smoking hand, and frowned deeply. The only time she had seen her power act like that was when she was transported to the future. He coughed several times, and patted out his chest which was currently on fire.

"Are you going to let me talk now?" he wheezed, managing to get up to a standing position.

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at her demon ex. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't vanquish your sorry ass right now?"

"Because what you envisioned in the future...when you and your sisters almost used personal gain for the first time....it may happen again. We need to band together to stop whatever force-," he stopped mid-sentence and suddenly roared, "I was supposed to have more time to convince her!" Phoebe rose her eyes in confusion, who the hell was he yelling at?

He summoned an energy ball, and she ducked as it soared right where her upright body would have been. A yell was let out as a leather-clad demon was vanquished.

"Leave her alone!" Jason shouted from nowhere, tackling Cole to the ground. "Phoebe get out-," Cole easily threw the mortal man off of him. Phoebe felt an unyielding rage hit her mind as she saw Cole growl at her boyfriend. She threw her hand out, letting out a deadly bolt.

Cole jumped out of the way, and she ran over to her boyfriend. "Jason, you need to get out of here-," Cole grabbed an athame out of his trench coat. Did he assume that Jason was a demon or something? Phoebe helped Jason up, and before she could push him out of the room, he ran towards Cole. Cole wrung the knife out of his hands, and Cole let out a hard right hook across the mortal's jaw. "Cole stop!" she yelled at him.

"Phoebe, get out of here, call 911," Jason growled at her. He couldn't stand it if he lost Phoebe; he didn't have anyone else. His family was gone, and Phoebe was the only one he ever let in this close. She sprinted towards Cole, and let herself fly into the air. She let out a vicious roundhouse to Cole's head.

"He isn't a demon unlike you," she growled.

"Phoebe...you need to understand..." Cole tried to reach out for her, but her current boyfriend had managed to get up, and grasped a chair. He hit Cole with the chair, and it broke in his hands. She let out bolt of lightening and hit Cole once again.

"Leave," Phoebe commanded, "now," Cole shimmered out of the room. Jason wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, tightly embracing her. She sagged into his body, and sighed into him.

"Are you doing alright?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Jason.." she looked at his face and saw his lip and cheek were cut, "You're hurt," she whispered, attempting to pull away. He shook his head, refusing to let her go just yet.

"Just...just let me hold you for while...please?" he whispered. She nodded her head, and felt them slump to the floor against the wall. "I was so afraid that..." he couldn't say it. She let him hold her, and she was glad for the comfort. Any other mortal would freak out, and he was just worried about her.

She gently pulled out of his embrace, and went to her purse. Ever since Leo had left, they had to take control of the healing. She pulled out some gauze, and grabbed a herbs crushed herb paste that sped up healing. "Phoebe...I'm ok," he said, trying to push her away. She shook her head, and got out a q-tip as well from the purse. She lightly dipped the tip into the paste, and brushed it on his swollen lip. He winced, but didn't say anything. Just like the healing light of the Whitelighter's touch, it healed it completely. She then put some on the gauze, and put it on his cheek. "Phoebe...what is going on?" he asked, "why was he attacking you?"

"Because..he was a..a...demon," she whispered.

"Phoebe...why was he after you?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "The last time I saw him I should have vanquished is sorr-," Phoebe stopped. There was no way of backing out now.

Meanwhile Piper was just picking Mel up from her elementary school. "Mommy, what are we doing?" Mel asked, as Piper helped her daughter buckle up.

"Well I think we are going to go home," she said.

"Can we go get food?" Mel asked, playing with the folds on her dress.

"No sweetie," Piper sighed, still very angry at the beings that visited her today. "Mommy is going to be making some dinner for us, and your aunties tonight," that made Mel smile. Good, Piper thought, her daughter was in a mood to eat her mom's cooking.

"Ok Mommy," she said, digging in her backpack. The blond little girl grabbed onto her mom's purse and stiffened.

"Mel...what's wrong?" she asked.

"Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Jason...got hurt," she whispered. Piper dug into her purse for her cellphone, and immediately called Phoebe.

"You've reached Phoebe Halliwell-," Piper slammed her phone shut, and got to her driver's seat. She started up the car, and gave her phone to Mel.

"Call Auntie Prue, and tell her what happened," Piper hated that she had to teach her daughter to call one of her aunt's if there was a demon emergency and they were driving. The Middle Halliwell groaned as she hit another red light. What is the deal with today?

"Aunt Prue won't answer her phone," Mel said with a pout.

"Try calling Aunt Phoebe again," Piper said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Mel cried in success.

"Melly what's wrong?" Phoebe asked, a little warily.

"I saw you getting attacked," she murmured, "Mommy Auntie Phoebe won't-,"

"Mel...put your Mommy on the phone," Phoebe whispered, and Mel telekinetically lifted the phone to her mother.

"Phoebs, what's going on?" Piper asked.

"Jason...and I got attacked by Cole," Phoebe murmured, "I don't know what he wanted..but Jason now knows our secret," Phoebe said to her sister. "He has been nothing but supportive," she said to her.

"Ok...I think you guys are going to be ok...but maybe you should bring him to the manor," Piper advised. "We can always freeze Cole, and get more of his demon sushi off of him,"

"Yeah...we'll be home soon," Phoebe said to her older sister, hanging up the phone. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders, and she leaned into him "We need to get back to the manor Jason... I have no idea what Cole is planning..."

"Whatever he is planning, it won't work," he assured her, "I won't let him," Phoebe smiled lightly, but shook her head.

"Any chance I get, I am making sure you are far away from those demons," she said to him.

"No..." he said to her.

"Jason, you can't defend yourself against a demon...especially one like Cole," she said to him, "He may seem to 'love' me still, but he is a cold-blooded killer," he just shook his head, but didn't say anything more. "No...you need to understand, he is very jealous...and since he has been down in the Underworld..."

"Phoebe...its going to be ok," he assured her, "you got nothing to worry about,"

"Ha," Phoebe chuckled darkly, "you clearly don't know my family and their problems," she said rolling her eyes. "I'm going to go get dressed...and I suggest you do the same,"

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper walked into the manor, and yanked out her cell phone one more time. "Darryl, god damn it," she growled. "Fine...if Uncle Darryl won't answer his phone, maybe Aunt Sheila will.." she tossed her hair over her shoulders, and she dialed Sheila. The doorbell rang, and she groaned, hanging up the phone. Dan Gordon on the other side. "Hey Dan..." Piper said, slinging her sleeping daughter on her other shoulder.

"Piper...is this a bad time?" he asked, eying her daughter.

"Dan...I really hate to ask this..." Piper whispered, cringing internally, "but could you watch Mel for me?"

"Piper, what's wrong?" he asked, immediately noticing the fear playing out on her face. He offered his arms up to take Melinda in his arms. She transferred the sleeping girl into his arms, and she unconsciously wrapped her arms tighter around Dan's neck.

"Please Dan," she pleaded, "I'll explain everything later, but please take her for a bit," she whispered.

"Alright I'll watch her," Dan said, touching Piper's shoulder. He pulls out his wallet, and pulled out a card with his cell phone number on it. "Just give me a call when you are ready to come pick her up,"

"Dan...thank you so much...I'll try not to take too long, and I promise I will talk to you later," she said to him. Melinda sighed and woke up, and looked towards her Mommy. "Melinda...you be a good girl for Dan ok?" She nodded her head, and she rubbed her head into Dan's shoulder; like she had always wanted to do with her Daddy. He looked down in surprise to the girl, but hugged her closely.

"Alright I'll talk to you later about this ok?" he asked, walking back towards his car. She sighed; now it was time to make sure her sisters got home so they could vanquish Cole's sorry ass. She tossed her hair over her shoulders. She stomped up the stairs, and headed towards the attic. Piper opened up the Book of Shadows, and started to turn to the page for Belthazor.

"Piper!" Prue shouted, opening the front door. She tramped up the stairs, and the raven-haired beauty looked towards the book. "We got to do as much we can without Phoebe,"

"I agree...do you think we should just summon Cole while I got Melinda away from him. She doesn't need to see that demon being vanquished," Piper agreed.

"You know you guys," Phoebe said, and both of her sisters cringed hearing her voice, "I really don't appreciate what you two are planning. You can't vanquish him without me,"

Sorry it is open-ended, but I really wanted to post a chapter :D Anyways, thanks for the wonderful reviews and hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

"Phoebe..." Piper said, moving around to cover the Book of Shadows, "I don't know what you're-," her sister cut her off with a glare, and Piper sighed. "Alright, we just don't want you to have to deal with seeing Cole again; you have no idea how zombie-like you were when you told him to get out of your life," Jason moved to wrap a hand around Phoebe's and she sighed.

"Lets...just do this," the clairvoyant Halliwell shuddered. Prue kept an eye on Jason as they approached the Book of Shadows. "I am going to have to go with my sisters to summon him..." she reluctantly pulled away from her boyfriend, and towards the alter where the old family tome was lain.

"Jason...you should probably stand where we are," Prue suggested, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "This bastard has been known to be trigger happy with energy balls," He immediately walked over towards the Charmed Ones. "You ready?"

"I don't know," Phoebe whispered, "I don't think I'll ever be ready for this," she grabbed both her sister's hands, and squeezed them.

"We need something to cut a piece of skin off of him," Piper reminded them. Prue gestured lightly at one of the athames hanging on the wall. It shot off of the wall, and she grasped the handle as it flew over to her. "Alright...lets just get this over with; Dan won't watch her for very long,"

Her sister's raised her eyebrows, but kept their mouths shut about the issue. After giving her sisters hands a squeeze, before they began to chant, "_Magic forces black and white, Reaching out through space and light, May he be far or be near, bring us the demon Belthazor here_," Wind whipped into the room, sending dust and debris everywhere.

"Piper freeze him!" Prue shouted, squinting through the whirlwind. Piper let go of Phoebe's hand and waved it towards the whirlwind. The demon froze in place. He started to fight the freeze, and Prue shot her hand forward. Her telekinesis was let out full force, and he was sent flying into the wall.

Phoebe attempted to run towards Cole, but Jason stopped her. "Jase-," she growled.

"Before this gets any further-," Cole attempted to stand, but before he knew it he was slammed up against the wall.

"Fine, you wanna talk," Prue said, keeping a finger pointed at him, "talk...but first," she said, grabbing the athame. She cut piece of skin from his neck, and waved her hand again catching four crystals around him. He slumped to the floor, captured in a crystal cage.

Phoebe kept a glare set at her boyfriend, and anyone could feel the tension in the room. "Phoebe..." Jason started, but she just brushed past him and out of the attic. Piper put a freeze whammy on the room, and walked towards where Phoebe was running.

**A block away, Dan Gordan's Apartment**

"Danny..." Melinda questioned, as they walked into his house. She yawned lightly, and rubbed her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, bending down to meet her at eye level.

"I'm tired," she whispered.

"Here..." he said, picking up the little girl, "lets get you into a bed," he whispered, going into the guest room. He placed the little girl on the guest bed, and she snuggled into the bed. "I'll just be in the other room ok Mel?" he said.

"You knowed my Mommy didn't you?" Mel asked, sitting up on the bed. Dan stopped his pace, and turned around.

"Yeah...me and your Mommy were friends," she nodded her head. She wanted to ask him more stuff about her mom, but she was tired. "Get some sleep, I'll be in the other room ok?" he asked. She nodded sleepily, and rested her head on a pillow. Before she could fall asleep, she heard something.

"Danny?" Mel asked, looking up. There was a demon in the room, and she screamed. She squinted her eyes at the demon and he was thrown backwards. Dan ran into the room, and the demon threw an energy ball towards him. He ducked, and it crashed into his wall, leaving a smoldering mark. She ran towards Dan, and embraced him.

"Come on sweetie, lets get you out of here," he whispered, picking her up. Before he could run out of the house, he felt something hit his shoulder. Pain shot throughout his body, and it made him howl in pain. The last thing he thought of was Piper before he blacked out.

**Halliwell Manor**

"Phoebe..." Piper said, running down the stairs catch up with her sister, "wait a second!" she said, finally catching up with her.

"What Piper?" she said, heading into the kitchen. "What could you possibly have to tell me? I swear to god if I thought that Jason would have stopped me-,"

"That was exactly what I came here to talk to you about," Piper stated, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look, what Jason did...was unexpected, but it was something that almost any other mortal wouldn't have done," she said to her sister. "Don't be mad at him, he just sees his love of his life in danger...." Phoebe looked up from where she was staring at the cabinets, and turned to Piper.

"But what about next time? He could get hurt or worse. I don't want to risk-," she stopped when she saw that Jason had walked in. They weren't talking that long; so how did he get unfrozen? He apparently had heard a majority of the conversation, and she sighed.

"Look...I am just going to go grab a pot and some ingredients so you two can talk," Piper said, squeezing Phoebe's shoulder, "just remember what I said," as she left the kitchen. The youngest Halliwell turned to her boyfriend.

"Whats going on?" he asked, walking over towards her. "Come on Phoebe, you can talk to me," he said, taking a hold of her hands.

"Jason...you need to understand that what we do...it requires us to do go into dangerous situations. I need you to to let us do our thing when the time comes," he frowned, and she realized that this would be hard for him to hear. "I'm sorry," she apologized, and he leaned his forehead against hers. "You just need to know that when it comes down to the demon fighting, just let me and my sisters handle it ok?" he reluctantly nodded his head. He felt so useless, not being able to do anything to help out.

"I just don't want to lose you," he whispered, "you are the only family I got left," he whispered. He wrapped her in a tight embrace, and she leaned into him.

"Jason...I'm sorry," she murmured, "I'll be more careful ok?" she promised, and he nodded his head. "And thank you for protecting me," she whispered. He smiled lightly, and felt her pull away. "We need to take care of Cole,"

"Ok," he whispered.

"PHOEBE!" Piper shouted from the attic. Phoebe sprinted from the kitchen, and levitated up the stairs. "We got company..." Phoebe let out a growl as she saw a demon in a trench coat. She concentrated on her unrestrained anger and formed a ball of electricity.

"Put it out," his raspy voice finally registered as the Source, "unless you want an innocent..and your niece to get killed," Phoebe gasped as she saw an unconscious Mel and Dan. She put out her power and folded her arms around her chest. "Good..."

"You have my attention...what do you want?" she demanded, as her gaze turned towards her sisters.

"You have my top demon; and I have your niece," The Source growled. "Now, we are going to do what this bumbling idiot couldn't do. We are going to find out what is going to turn humans against all magic and destroy it. And then we go our separate ways,"

_Thanks for the reviews all, hope you enjoy!_


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe reached behind her, and grabbed onto Jason's hand as they traversed over towards her sisters. Nothing was stronger than the Power of Three, so if it came to it they could at least spirit him away. "You have our attention...so what do you propose we do about this situation?" Phoebe demanded, squeezing her boyfriend's hand.

"We are not negotiating with evil," her raven haired sister whispered sharply. "you almost got killed last time he tried to help you," she said, pointing a finger at the half demon inside the crystal cage.

"Prue, Piper...if magic is at stake, we may have to make a temporary truce," she snapped back at her. "So what are you suggesting we do about this situation here?" Phoebe asked, placing a free hand on her hip. Before the Source could even begin bargaining what he had wanted to do, three sets of orbs came next to the sisters.

"How about we level the playing field?" Leo questioned; he had ditched his normal earthwear and donned his elder robes. It made Piper's blood boil, and she had really itching to blow something up. She felt her older sister stiffen next to her when she saw the other male whitelighter; Andrew Trudeau. "Let Cole out," he said to the sisters.

"Are you out of your mind Leo?" Piper shot at him, and felt Phoebe slid closer to Jason. The elder gestured towards the young female whitelighter in the room, and she looked at him.

"Paige...just orb it away," Leo demanded. She sighed sadly, and waved a finger at one of the crystals and it orbed a few feet away from Cole. He stepped towards the Source, but still even after all these years, he looked like he didn't belong there. The Source waved his hand at the surrounding shield around Dan and Mel. Piper and Prue walked towards them, and Piper picked Mel up. The raven-haired Halliwell telekinetically lifted Dan from the floor, and onto her shoulder. Once they were over by the sisters, Leo questioned, "What do you propose we do?"

"I'll have Belthazor and Shax-," he started until Prue stepped in.

"We aren't going to work with them," the eldest Halliwell stated. Source just smirked at the threesome, and shook his head.

"Either they work with you, or they can duke it out with you three right now," the Source growled.

"There is no need for threats," Leo said, as Shax stormed in. The Charmed Ones glared at him; he was the reason why that they had lost their innocent years ago. Paige turned towards the three women next to her, and sighed. Leo wasn't handling this situation right at all.

"So do either sides of power doesn't know where this person is at all?" Phoebe asked, "whats the point of this truce then?"

"My top seer will agree to work with you, while your sisters go looking the mortal way. Shax and Belthazor can accompany them,"

"Agreed," Leo said, "Andy, you and Paige will stay with the Charmed Ones," Piper let out a low growl, and he just looked at her. He just didn't have the time to try and make her understand the full plan. "Explain it to them, and orb if there is any problems," Leo and the Source disappeared, and left the Charmed Ones in Shock.

Shax came in a storm of wind, and a seer shimmered in. "We are actually agreeing with this," Phoebe whispered to her sisters.

"Come child, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to normal," the seer snapped irritably. She gestured towards the clairvoyant Halliwell.

"You can just as easily perform your magic here than in the Underworld," Paige stated, just as Phoebe was about to walk over to her. "I think I'll stay here and watch over the seers, Andy go with Piper and Prue with the demons,"

"Fine..." Phoebe said, glad for once to have a magical out just in case things went wrong. "Jason...you should go back to the apartment," she whispered to him. He immediately shook his head, he didn't want to back down. "Jason I'm serious...there is no way in hell if things get hairy I can vanquish a seer by myself," she whispered, placing a hand on his chest. "I am not going to lose you. Just go home...I'll call you when I get a chance," she promised.

"Phoebe..." Jason whispered, placing his hand on her cheek. "I can't leave,"

"You will leave for your own protection," Phoebe said, trying to gently push him away. He wouldn't budge, and she sighed, "Jason...I love you," she whispered, "I just don't want you to get hurt,"

"Phoebe I know that," he said, "but I'm not going to leave," she sighed, finally letting up.

"If things get any hairier, I will spirit you out," he nodded, and placed his lips against her forehead.

"Before we do anything, heal them," Piper said to the Whitelighters in the room. Paige went over towards Dan and Mel who were slumped on the floor. She put her hands above both bodies, and white light flooded from her open palms. Piper was immediately next to them, and when Mel woke up she was instantly in her mother's arms.

"Mommy?" she murmured, rubbing her face into her shoulder.

"I gotcha baby," she whispered to her daughter, looking as Paige continued to heal Dan. She had no idea how Dan was going to react to being around magic again. She was afraid that he would run out before she had the chance to even attempt to explain. He hadn't taken well to her being a witch at all, and she knew that the outcome would be the same.

"Stay down," Paige said, placing a hand on his shoulder restraining him from getting up.

"Whats going on?" Dan groaned, as the young Whitelighter continued to heal him. "Where's Mel?" he asked, still going against Paige's wishes to try and find her.

"She is fine, just lay still," Paige said, finishing healing him. Piper walked over to them, and bent down next to him.

"Dan...are you ok?" she asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I...I don't know," he asked, "what happened?" he asked, slowly sitting up. The last thing he remembered was picking up Melinda, and getting hit with something. "What's going on?" Dan repeated. Piper whipped a hand and froze the mortal on the spot.

"What am I going to tell him?" she asked, pointing her finger at him.

"How long can you keep him frozen for?" Prue asked, not looking at Andy. "Never mind it doesn't matter, we need to go look for this person," she growled, glaring at the demons in the room. Piper walked towards her and Andy.

"Phoebe...you are going to have to explain it to him when he unfreezes," Piper said.

"Mommy I wanna stay home," Mel said to her mom.

"Mel, sweetie you can't," she responded in a strained voice. She didn't want her daughter to be around any more evil, and at least with Cole she could watch Melinda.

"I can watch her," Jason offered, pulling away from Phoebe.

"Well...ok," she said, placing her down on the ground, "be good for Uncle Jason," she said, as she walked next to Prue and Andy. "Call if you need anything ok Phoebs?"

"I still don't understand why I have to tell him," she complained.

"Because you have already told one mortal!" she snapped as they orbed away. Cole and Shax disappeared moments later following Piper, Prue, and Andy. Phoebe turned around looking towards the seer, and sighed.

"Alright, what do we need to do?" she questioned.

"Come over towards me, and place your hands on top of mine," Phoebe walked to her, and did as she asked. As she did that she felt her own Charmed power hum inside and felt the seer's immense clairvoyant ability as well. Lights exploded from each clairvoyants hands, and Phoebe felt her eyes flutter closed. Jason looked at them and towards Paige.

"Is that normal?" he asked, picking up Melinda.

"I don't know..." she whispered, looking towards the seers. "I don't sense anything wrong with her, but who knows?" she murmured back. She was more focused on the clairvoyant Halliwell; she wasn't sure why they didn't yet know about her existence. She shook her head, and focused on her sister.

Alleyway

Andy sighed as he felt himself, Prue and Piper come back together. He noticed that his one time girlfriend had immediately pulled away. Shax and Cole shimmered moments later, and Piper shot a glare at them. Prue rolled her eyes, "You two are going to stand out like a sore," she said, "can't you at least look like you are somewhat human?" Shax growled, and waved a hand in front of his face, instantly changing his appearance.

"So I don't even understand what the hell we are doing right now," Piper grumbled, "why are we working with those two anyways?" she snapped at Andy.

"You do know we are here still don't you?" Cole grunted, folding his arms across his chest. "The least you can do is at least be a little nice to me considering that I have saved your asses so many times during these past couple years," Shax looked at him, his eyes once again turning back towards their demon form.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about, and I don't really care either," Prue snapped. "We can easily track without you," Cole just shook his head.

"Prue, you need to focus on completing the task at-," Andy started, but she just glared at him cutting him off instantly. "What the hell did I do?" he growled in her ear. Andy sighed when she didn't answer, and Piper threw her hands out, freezing the area.

"Prue, will you lay off Andy?" she growled, smacking her sister's shoulder.

"What?" Prue said, rubbing her shoulder.

"He hasn't done anything wrong," Piper snapped, "and you are treating him like shit,"

"I am not Piper, I am being professional," she shot back, "and besides, there isn't anyway we can do anything after we are done with doing this," She flipped back her long black hair, and sighed; she wished she could be with Andy again. He was the only one that had wormed his way into her heart.

"Fine whatever, lets just get this over with. I am not comfortable with Mel being at home with that Seer around," Piper unfroze the scene and continued to walk on. Prue looked towards Andy, and frowned. Maybe she should be nice to him; who knows what will happen to him once they complete their task they were assigned.

"You guys go ahead," Prue said, "Andy, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, gently placing her hand on his arm.

"What is going on?" he questioned, rubbing his neck with his hand. He wasn't so sure how this was going to go, especially since he had felt everything Prue had gone through after his death. He had peeked in on her from time from time. It hurt him just as much as it hurt her; he just wanted to make her pain go away.

"Are you going to be able to stick around after we do this?" Prue asked softly.

"I don't know Prue," he said, lightly placing a hand on her cheek. "I think they wanted to see how well you worked with a whitelighter again," he sighed.

"Those Elders have always been manipulative bastards," she shot, running a hand through her hair. Andy sighed, wishing that he could make her feel better. It used to be so simple, just to pull her in for a hug, and hold her. Screw the Elders, he thought to himself. He placed an hand on her shoulder, and gently pushed her towards his body. She instantly went to him her body buried against his. Even after all these years apart he couldn't help but feel that this was right.

"As much as I love this feeling," he murmured, running a hand through her hair, "we need to focus on the task, but I promise we are going to talk ok?" the eldest Halliwell nodded her head, and once again got her head focused in the game.

"I don't understand why we are even out here," Piper grumbled, mostly to herself since her sister wasn't there to complain to. Well at least she kept Cole away from Phoebe; that would not have been great having him with Phoebe and her current boyfriend. Shax went ahead to look for this person; it didn't really make any sense for them to be just looking around on Earth for this particular being.

"Is...is Phoebe happy with the mortal?" he asked suddenly.

"Belthazor, if you wish to keep your lower parts in tact, I'd suggest not saying anything more about my little sister," Piper growled, tempting to blow him up. The Middle Halliwell let out a sigh, and Cole put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't bother telling him to let go, she flicked her wrist and an explosion hit him fully on the chest. "I am not going to do this," she snapped, "I should be home, with my daughter and telling Dan about us being witches,"

Cole brushed his chest off, and patted the fire off his chest. "Didn't have to do that Piper," he coughed as Prue and Andy came towards them.

"I can't deal with this right now, orb me home," Piper snapped at Andy. He waved his hand at Piper, and she was orbed home.

"Alright lets just get this over with..." Prue trailed off, "Where's Shax?"

"He said he would go off ahead and look-," the half-demon started to say.

"And you let him go?" Prue snapped at him, "god, this is the last time I leave you alone with anything..." she growled at the half-demon.


End file.
